Deadly Love
by HaleyJonas16
Summary: Claire's life was perfectly normal, job, friends she was perfectly happy until the unexpected happened. Claire/Leon, Chris/Jill, Rebecca/Arc. Read and Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There I fixed it hope you enjoy I'll be posting the other Chapters soon.**

**Chapter 1: Situated**

As I and my partner were running through the darkened alley, and not being sure of where the rest of our group was, or for that matter if they even made it through, caused us to feel extremely frightened because, my gun had only three bullets left. My partner was out of ammo. If I had to use those three bullets, I only had my knife left to defend us. I became panicky when I realized that we were coming to a dead end. We knew that this big ferocious creature was not far behind us.

**2 Months Earlier**

I just moved to a new place called Raccoon City with the help of my brother Chris, he got all my belongings out of the truck and into my new house. Raccoon City was not a big city. I think that's what made me fall in love with it. My place had two bedrooms and one bathroom. The kitchen and living room were spacious. "Chris was just great." He really helped me get completely situated.

He mentioned that all his friends lived close by and, that he couldn't wait for me to meet them all! Chris only lived three houses down from me. And, made sure to let me know he was living with a girl her name is Jill Valentine. Directly across from me, a Raccoon City police officer resided, named Leon. "that made me feel real safe!"

Especially because I am a single female living in a new place. To the right of my house lives a guy named Arc Thompson. And, I know the Rebecca Chambers also lives nearby.

I'm really feeling so excited because tomorrow Chris is going to help me throw a house warming party to welcome me to the neighborhood. My big brother Chris can be a really big goof ball at times but, I really look up to him. My brother works under S.T.A.R.S. and eventually I'm hoping to join him there. Meanwhile I'm working at the grocery store doing various jobs. It's not what I really want to do but, for now it will have to do!

It was now 7 in the evening, the house looked like I lived in it for quite awhile. Chris had already left and I was exhausted. I went into a shower then got into my bed with my book passion. My alarm was set for 7:30am. Guess I fell asleep while reading, because the next thing I knew, my alarm went off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so I will updating like usual 1-2 a week!**

**Chapter 2: New Day**

First night in my new house was amazing! Now it's 7:30am and I have to get to work. At my new job I want to make a good appearance. I put my hair into a ponytail, put on blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. I grabbed my badge and headed toward the store.

Stocking shelves… wonderful. The store is average size and convenient. I was holding these hedge boxes, I couldn't even see in front of me. And, of course I bump into someone on my little journey. "I'm Sorry" a deep voice said. I looked up and it was a man with dirty blond hair and green eyes. "um… it's ok" I assume he was a police officer since he was wearing a R.P.D uniform.

He gave me a smile. "Let me help you with those" "Thanks" we walked to the storage room and placed everything down. "Thank you again" "No problem." He started walking away. He had a pretty nice ass. "Oh wait" "yea?" "I didn't get your name" "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Leon Kennedy" "Oh! Your Chris' friend" "Oh, you must be Claire" "Yea!" "ok Claire catch you later" Damn he is sooo dreamy. Ok back to work.

Work done. Finally I'm home. It's 3pm and I'm so tired. I couldn't stop thinking of Leon all day, I wouldn't be surprised if he was taken all ready. Hope I'm wrong. Hmm, I feel like there's something I have to do and just then, I heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" I opened the door and there was "Chris, what are you doing here?" "We have to set up for the house warming party, remember." "Oh, yea… ok lets get to it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this story. Thanksgiving is coming so I hope everyone enjoys their holiday. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 3: House Warming**

At around 5pm we just finished getting everything ready, the guests would arrive anytime now. I put some music on and put the chip bowls out on the table. The first one to arrive was Jill. Next was Rebecca and Arc. "You must be Claire" said Arc. "Yes, it's very nice to meet you" "Same here" Over the next 10 or 15 minutes more of the neighbors arrived.

Everyone was having a good time, then there was another knock at the door. I got up and answered it. "Leon!" "Hey Claire nice to see you" My heart started to beat faster, I showed him in. Chris and Leon started chatting so I went to talk to the other guests.

Some time later, everyone was dancing, I was sitting on the sofa because I didn't know how to dance. Leon came over and put his hand out. "Want to dance" "I can guide you, trust me" I looked up into his glorious green eyes. "okay" Lucky for me, it was a slow dance and it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to follow him.

"oh, sorry." I said as I stepped on Leon's foot… again. "It's fine don't worry about it" After, what seemed to be a forever dance, we sat on the sofa together. "See that wasn't so bad" Leon gave a smile. "I sucked" "No…" an awkward silence ran between them. After an excruciating minute, Jill and Rebecca ran over to me.

"Claire! Your room is so cute" Jill said. "Yeah we have to raid your closet, come with us" Rebecca said while grabbing my hand. I looked at Leon, he gave a nod. "Ok, lets go"

When they got into the room, Jill shut the door. "You didn't bring me in here to raid my closet did you" "Nope' they all sat on Claire's bed. "So what's up with you and Leon?" "nothing" "come on he totally has the hots for you" "well I think he is unbelievably cute" Both Rebecca and Jill squealed. "We have to hook you up" "Um no that's fine" "Yes, we will and you'll love it" "Okay" They walked out of the bedroom and back to the party.

The party continued for awhile longer. After all the guests left, I cleaned up then went directly to bed and couldn't wait for Friday to arrive!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I'm pretty sure at Chapter 6 things will get good, The story starts of slow but don't worry. XD**

**Chapter 4: Coffee Anyone**

Friday, What a good day. I have the weekend to look forward to! Hmm I wonder what I'll do. At work today I got stuck stocking shelves again. This time I'll take it slow so that I won't have any accidents again. I was heading toward the front of the store when I saw Leon, I was close enough to hear him. 'Excuse me?" "Yes sir may I help you?" "Do you know if Claire Redfield is working today?" "Yes, she is stocking shelves somewhere around here." "Thank- you"

I immediately went back to stocking shelves, a few minutes later, Leon found me. "Hey Claire" "Oh Leon, what are you doing here?" "On Saturday, would you like to get coffee with me?" "You came all the way here to ask me that?" "Yeah, why not" he gave me a smile. "Yeah sounds great… 9:00 good." "yea, see you around" "Bye!"

After a long day at work, I headed home. I was unlocking my door. But before I entered, I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Jill. "Claire, I'm glad your home." "and why is that?" "Can you please tell me what Chris' favorite meal is?" I gave out a laugh. "yea, it's steak it has to be cooked medium rare and juicy, with mashed potatoes and peas.

Put a glass of champagne in there too" Jill gave me a hug. "Thanks, your so cute" "no problem" hmm wonder what that was about? I went into my house and locked my door and put my keys down. I have to pick out my outfit for tomorrow! I went into my closet, and took out these red jeans that were ruffled all down the front with black going through it. Then I took out my black shirt with red at the top like it was on fire. I took out a black bra and red panties, to top it off. I took out my black and hot pink air walk shoes.

When ever I wanted to look really good I made sure I was matching down to everything. I cooked myself something easy to eat while watching TV. After I was done, I jumped into a shower and went to bed early because I could not wait for tomorrow to arrive.

**The Next Day…**

I woke up a little late. I only had an hour to get ready so, I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and washed my face. I put on my make-up then I got dressed and brushed my hair. It was 8:50 when I finished. I checked myself out in the mirror, making sure I looked perfect. At exactly 9am I left my house. The coffee shop was only 5 to 7 minutes away. I parked my car and went into the coffee shop boy was I nervous.. I saw Leon sitting in a booth by the window. He waved me over. He was wearing jeans and a navy blue shirt he looked amazingly handsome.

"Hey Claire, how are you?" "Hey, I'm fine and you?" "I'm great' we were talking and getting to know each other. The waiter came over after 5 minutes to take our order. 'Black coffee" Leon said Bluntly. "I'll have a cappuccino" The waiter smiled and walked away. We were laughing and really enjoying each others company. In my mind I kept thinking how dreamy Leon was.

After our coffee date, we gave each other a big hug. I felt Leon slip something into my pocket, I smiled and went to my car. When I got into my car, I took out a piece of paper that Leon put in my pocket and discovered that it was his phone number. My heart started beating rapidly. I went home and wanted to call him but, I didn't have the guts to call or text him. But sooner of later I knew that I would.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This has to be my favorite chapter for right now, I hope you all enjoy Thanks!**

**Chapter 5: Its Love**

That weekend I ended up telling Jill and Rebecca what happened with myself and Leon. They were very happy for me. That following weekend, I noticed that so many people were getting sick. I thought maybe it was the flu season. I then found out the Rebecca had gotten together with Arc, they made a good looking couple. The Friday after that it was all going good.

"Hello?" "Hey Leon it's Claire" "oh, hey Claire what's up?" "Well I wanted to know if you would like to come over for a little while?" "Sure, I would love too." with that said I ran into the bathroom and fixed my hair and make-up. Since Leon lived right across from me it didn't take to long for him to appear.

I heard a knock at my door. 'Leon!" "Hey" I led him inside. "So what do you want to do?" Leon asked. I went to the shelf and picked out a DVD. "Silent Hill, sounds good." Leon put the movie in while I made the popcorn. Leon sat on the couch and I put the popcorn on the table and shut the lights.

Leon was already sitting on the sofa. As I sat down he moved next to me and put his arm around me, his cologne smelled so good. In the middle of the movie, Leon whispered into my ear, "You know you are really pretty" This sent shivers down my back. "Thanks, your not so bad yourself." After loosing track of the movie, we were looking into each others eyes.

We leaned closer until our lips were touching. Our kiss and embrace was filled with lust and passion. It felt like a forever kiss but of course it wasn't. We pulled apart and then Leon caresses my face and we sat like that for a while. We then got back to watching the rest of the movie. This time I was snuggling into Leon's arms. I felt like I belonged there. I didn't want this moment to end.

After the movie ended Leon got up to clean the popcorn away and I put the movie away and turned on the lights. "Leon?" "Yes, what's wrong?" "Can you not leave tonight?" "aw, Claire, I'll stay if that's what you want." We embraced each other. I got into my pajamas and hopped into bed. Leon was going to sleep on the couch but, I told him no so he took off his jeans and t-shirt and got into bed with me.

Leon put his arms around me and I had my hand on his chest. We kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep. I felt so safe in his arms but, was nervous about how Chris would take all of this. After all, they were good friends and he is my big brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Deadly Love**

**Chapter 1: Situated**

As I and my partner were running through the darkened alley, and not being sure of where the rest of our group was, or for that matter if they even made it through, caused us to feel extremely frightened because, my gun had only three bullets left. My partner was out of ammo. If I had to use those three bullets, I only had my knife left to defend us. I became panicky when I realized that we were coming to a dead end. We knew that this big ferocious creature was not far behind us.

**2 Months Earlier**

I just moved to a new place called Raccoon City with the help of my brother Chris, he got all my belongings out of the truck and into my new house. Raccoon City was not a big city. I think that's what made me fall in love with it. My place had two bedrooms and one bathroom. The kitchen and living room were spacious. "Chris was just great." He really helped me get completely situated.

He mentioned that all his friends lived close by and, that he couldn't wait for me to meet them all! Chris only lived three houses down from me. And, made sure to let me know he was living with a girl her name is Jill Valentine. Directly across from me, a Raccoon City police officer resided, named Leon. "that made me feel real safe!"

Especially because I am a single female living in a new place. To the right of my house lives a guy named Arc Thompson. And, I know the Rebecca Chambers also lives nearby.

I'm really feeling so excited because tomorrow Chris is going to help me throw a house warming party to welcome me to the neighborhood. My big brother Chris can be a really big goof ball at times but, I really look up to him. My brother works under S.T.A.R.S. and eventually I'm hoping to join him there. Meanwhile I'm working at the grocery store doing various jobs. It's not what I really want to do but, for now it will have to do!

It was now 7 in the evening, the house looked like I lived in it for quite awhile. Chris had already left and I was exhausted. I went into a shower then got into my bed with my book passion. My alarm was set for 7:30am. Guess I fell asleep while reading, because the next thing I knew, my alarm went off.

**Chapter 2: New Day**

First night in my new house was amazing! Now it's 7:30am and I have to get to work. At my new job I want to make a good appearance. I put my hair into a ponytail, put on blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. I grabbed my badge and headed toward the store.

Stocking shelves… wonderful. The store is average size and convenient. I was holding these hedge boxes, I couldn't even see in front of me. And, of course I bump into someone on my little journey. "I'm Sorry" a deep voice said. I looked up and it was a man with dirty blond hair and green eyes. "um… it's ok" I assume he was a police officer since he was wearing a R.P.D uniform.

He gave me a smile. "Let me help you with those" "Thanks" we walked to the storage room and placed everything down. "Thank you again" "No problem." He started walking away. He had a pretty nice ass. "Oh wait" "yea?" "I didn't get your name" "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Leon Kennedy" "Oh! Your Chris' friend" "Oh, you must be Claire" "Yea!" "ok Claire catch you later" Damn he is sooo dreamy. Ok back to work.

Work done. Finally I'm home. It's 3pm and I'm so tired. I couldn't stop thinking of Leon all day, I wouldn't be surprised if he was taken all ready. Hope I'm wrong. Hmm, I feel like there's something I have to do and just then, I heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" I opened the door and there was "Chris, what are you doing here?" "We have to set up for the house warming party, remember." "Oh, yea… ok lets get to it."

**Chapter 3: House Warming**

At around 5pm we just finished getting everything ready, the guests would arrive anytime now. I put some music on and put the chip bowls out on the table. The first one to arrive was Jill. Next was Rebecca and Arc. "You must be Claire" said Arc. "Yes, it's very nice to meet you" "Same here" Over the next 10 or 15 minutes more of the neighbors arrived.

Everyone was having a good time, then there was another knock at the door. I got up and answered it. "Leon!" "Hey Claire nice to see you" My heart started to beat faster, I showed him in. Chris and Leon started chatting so I went to talk to the other guests.

Some time later, everyone was dancing, I was sitting on the sofa because I didn't know how to dance. Leon came over and put his hand out. "Want to dance" "I can guide you, trust me" I looked up into his glorious green eyes. "okay" Lucky for me, it was a slow dance and it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to follow him.

"oh, sorry." I said as I stepped on Leon's foot… again. "It's fine don't worry about it" After, what seemed to be a forever dance, we sat on the sofa together. "See that wasn't so bad" Leon gave a smile. "I sucked" "No…" an awkward silence ran between them. After an excruciating minute, Jill and Rebecca ran over to me.

"Claire! Your room is so cute" Jill said. "Yeah we have to raid your closet, come with us" Rebecca said while grabbing my hand. I looked at Leon, he gave a nod. "Ok, lets go"

When they got into the room, Jill shut the door. "You didn't bring me in here to raid my closet did you" "Nope' they all sat on Claire's bed. "So what's up with you and Leon?" "nothing" "come on he totally has the hots for you" "well I think he is unbelievably cute" Both Rebecca and Jill squealed. "We have to hook you up" "Um no that's fine" "Yes, we will and you'll love it" "Okay" They walked out of the bedroom and back to the party.

The party continued for awhile longer. After all the guests left, I cleaned up then went directly to bed and couldn't wait for Friday to arrive!

**Chapter 4: Coffee Anyone**

Friday, What a good day. I have the weekend to look forward to! Hmm I wonder what I'll do. At work today I got stuck stocking shelves again. This time I'll take it slow so that I won't have any accidents again. I was heading toward the front of the store when I saw Leon, I was close enough to hear him. 'Excuse me?" "Yes sir may I help you?" "Do you know if Claire Redfield is working today?" "Yes, she is stocking shelves somewhere around here." "Thank- you"

I immediately went back to stocking shelves, a few minutes later, Leon found me. "Hey Claire" "Oh Leon, what are you doing here?" "On Saturday, would you like to get coffee with me?" "You came all the way here to ask me that?" "Yeah, why not" he gave me a smile. "Yeah sounds great… 9:00 good." "yea, see you around" "Bye!"

After a long day at work, I headed home. I was unlocking my door. But before I entered, I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Jill. "Claire, I'm glad your home." "and why is that?" "Can you please tell me what Chris' favorite meal is?" I gave out a laugh. "yea, it's steak it has to be cooked medium rare and juicy, with mashed potatoes and peas.

Put a glass of champagne in there too" Jill gave me a hug. "Thanks, your so cute" "no problem" hmm wonder what that was about? I went into my house and locked my door and put my keys down. I have to pick out my outfit for tomorrow! I went into my closet, and took out these red jeans that were ruffled all down the front with black going through it. Then I took out my black shirt with red at the top like it was on fire. I took out a black bra and red panties, to top it off. I took out my black and hot pink air walk shoes.

When ever I wanted to look really good I made sure I was matching down to everything. I cooked myself something easy to eat while watching TV. After I was done, I jumped into a shower and went to bed early because I could not wait for tomorrow to arrive.

**The Next Day…**

I woke up a little late. I only had an hour to get ready so, I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and washed my face. I put on my make-up then I got dressed and brushed my hair. It was 8:50 when I finished. I checked myself out in the mirror, making sure I looked perfect. At exactly 9am I left my house. The coffee shop was only 5 to 7 minutes away. I parked my car and went into the coffee shop boy was I nervous.. I saw Leon sitting in a booth by the window. He waved me over. He was wearing jeans and a navy blue shirt he looked amazingly handsome.

"Hey Claire, how are you?" "Hey, I'm fine and you?" "I'm great' we were talking and getting to know each other. The waiter came over after 5 minutes to take our order. 'Black coffee" Leon said Bluntly. "I'll have a cappuccino" The waiter smiled and walked away. We were laughing and really enjoying each others company. In my mind I kept thinking how dreamy Leon was.

After our coffee date, we gave each other a big hug. I felt Leon slip something into my pocket, I smiled and went to my car. When I got into my car, I took out a piece of paper that Leon put in my pocket and discovered that it was his phone number. My heart started beating rapidly. I went home and wanted to call him but, I didn't have the guts to call or text him. But sooner of later I knew that I would.

**Chapter 5: Its Love**

That weekend I ended up telling Jill and Rebecca what happened with myself and Leon. They were very happy for me. That following weekend, I noticed that so many people were getting sick. I thought maybe it was the flu season. I then found out the Rebecca had gotten together with Arc, they made a good looking couple. The Friday after that it was all going good.

"Hello?" "Hey Leon it's Claire" "oh, hey Claire what's up?" "Well I wanted to know if you would like to come over for a little while?" "Sure, I would love too." with that said I ran into the bathroom and fixed my hair and make-up. Since Leon lived right across from me it didn't take to long for him to appear.

I heard a knock at my door. 'Leon!" "Hey" I led him inside. "So what do you want to do?" Leon asked. I went to the shelf and picked out a DVD. "Silent Hill, sounds good." Leon put the movie in while I made the popcorn. Leon sat on the couch and I put the popcorn on the table and shut the lights.

Leon was already sitting on the sofa. As I sat down he moved next to me and put his arm around me, his cologne smelled so good. In the middle of the movie, Leon whispered into my ear, "You know you are really pretty" This sent shivers down my back. "Thanks, your not so bad yourself." After loosing track of the movie, we were looking into each others eyes.

We leaned closer until our lips were touching. Our kiss and embrace was filled with lust and passion. It felt like a forever kiss but of course it wasn't. We pulled apart and then Leon caresses my face and we sat like that for a while. We then got back to watching the rest of the movie. This time I was snuggling into Leon's arms. I felt like I belonged there. I didn't want this moment to end.

After the movie ended Leon got up to clean the popcorn away and I put the movie away and turned on the lights. "Leon?" "Yes, what's wrong?" "Can you not leave tonight?" "aw, Claire, I'll stay if that's what you want." We embraced each other. I got into my pajamas and hopped into bed. Leon was going to sleep on the couch but, I told him no so he took off his jeans and t-shirt and got into bed with me.

Leon put his arms around me and I had my hand on his chest. We kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep. I felt so safe in his arms but, was nervous about how Chris would take all of this. After all, they were good friends and he is my big brother.

**Chapter 6: Strange**

When I woke up today, I found myself still snuggling into Leon's chest, he was still sleeping. I wish this moment could last forever. I looked up at Leon… he was so cute, he was snoring just a tiny bit.

The moment got ruined when I needed to use the bathroom, I got up very quietly and did my business. When I came back out Leon was awake. "Morning beautiful" he said as I went to lay in his arms. "Morning, did you sleep good?" "I slept wonderful, felt like I was in heaven" he gave a smile. We got up and made break feast together.

"You know Leon, you should be a chef!" Leon had made these delicious omelets and I made all the side dishes. "Thank-you" he gave a chuckle. I got dressed and Leon said he wanted to put something else on. He went to his house showered and put on some fresh clothes and then returned. We decided to drive around town until we found something interesting to do. After driving for a while we noticed that the streets were empty…

"Leon, what's going on?" "I'm not sure" we pulled over. I dialed Chris' number. "Claire" "Hey, did you look around town today?" "No, not yet why?" "All the streets are empty" There was a pause. "Claire get back to your house, Jill and I are coming over." We get off the phone and told Leon we need to get back to my house. By the time we arrived home, Chris and Jill were already there.

"Claire bear are you ok?!" "Yeah, I'm fine" We all sat in the living room. Leon started talking 'Ok something doesn't feel right" "The air didn't even feel right" Chris added. "I feel we should lay low for awhile" Jill said. "Yeah, I'm going to call Rebecca and Arc" I got up to do so.

After waiting about 15 minutes Rebecca and Arc arrived. I was a bit worried, so I went and sat with Leon on the couch. He put his arms around me and I cuddled against him. I realized no one knew we were together because I could tell Jill and Rebecca wanted to scream in joy. Then I suddenly felt nervous and slowly looked at Chris. "You guys are dating?" Chris said staring at Leon. "Yeah, made it official yesterday" Jill and Rebecca were congratulating us. Chris didn't say a word after that.

Later I got an idea. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Raccoon City news, it's been 4 four hours since we got inside. The news was terrifying. Some type of virus or disease that brings back the dead. We had to get somewhere safe, but where?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading my computer is not working, so I wont be uploading until it is fixed but I will keep writing the story so when my computer is fixed the story should be done! I hope you are all enjoying it so far. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Ch.7 Safety**

After watching that horrible event on TV, we started coming up with a plan. "Ok, look, Jill and I have guns and ammunition at our house, we can use our jeep." "I have a pistol and shotgun in my police car which we can take." Leon said. "wait, shouldn't we be in groups in case we get separated." Rebecca said and then added, that she has medical supplies at her house but her car isn't really in good shape. Jill walked in front of everyone, "Listen Chris and I, Rebecca and Arc and Leon and Claire, those are the groups so come on and lets go."

I ran over to Leon's house with him waiting for everyone to meet us back there. While waiting by Leon's car I assumed he saw the fear in my eyes, so he hugged me. "It's going to be ok, we will get through this." about ten minutes went by when Chris pulled up. They distributed the weapons. A pistol to Rebecca and I, a machine gun to Jill, Shotgun for Chris, and for Arc a Katana. Chris also deposited knifes to each one of us. Leon had his pistol, shotgun, and knife so he was good.

"Follow me to the police station" Leon said. We had to drive quite slow since there was so much debris. I saw them… those things, walking like a toddler beginning to walk, decomposing, why? How? I am so confused. The police department was completely destroyed. There was no use staying there. I looked over at Leon, he stared at the once big grey building speechless. "Leon?" he didn't answer for a while until he got the words to say "I just can't believe this" Chris ran over to our car. "The mall is still in one piece we should try and head over there." "Alright"

After about twenty minutes we arrived, the mall was so empty. We gathered together and went inside. Next thing I know is I'm going with Leon to check out the whole right end of the mall.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I decided to upload this chapter too while I can since Ch.7 was a bit short. Hope you like it..**

**Ch.8 First Encounter**

I was walking right beside Leon, he held his pistol very sturdy. We need to check every store on the right side of the mall and eliminate all of the corpses and we'll meet back by the fountain up front. I was very terrified because of how fast everything was happening.

"Leon?" "Yeah babe" I started to get teary eyed and Leon stopped walking. "I'm scared, I don't know what's going on, everyone around us is dieing" Leon hugged me. "Shh it's going to be ok, I wont let anything happen to you" "But how about if something happens to you or our friends or oh my god Chris!" "I promise I wont let it happen."

After that moment, we kept walking until we reached the next store. It was filled with all types of sports equipment. We split up to check the store. Walking out of the aisle of exercise equipment, I saw a man in his mid 30's wearing shorts and a ripped T-shirt, he just stood there. "Sir are you ok?" I asked walking over to him. He turned around…. Slowly, he had blood dripping from his mouth. I froze. He started moaning just then, I turned and saw another one of these corpses. The man lunged toward me as I tried to run for my life I fell and my pistol went flying, I let out a scream.

I was kicking him and trying to fight him but, never showed any reaction…no pain, no expression. I picked up a 15 pound weight on the shelf and started bashing him in the head, after 3 or 4 hit's the corpse, who I'm sure looked like a real human once, stopped moving. Leon came and shot the one behind me that was a foot away. "Claire!" Leon helped me up and started checking for a bite. "I'm fine, I didn't get bit." "I'm so glad, I heard you scream and my heart dropped then.." I cut him off. "Leon its ok."

We finished checking our side and started heading back. "Claire?" "Yeah" "I know I never said this yet and I feel like it's a good time to." I stopped and just stared at him. "I love you" "Leon…" so many thoughts hit me. "It's ok if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted you to know how I really felt." he started to walk away. "Leon" He turned back around. I leaped and smashed my lips onto his. After pulling away I looked into his eyes. "I love you too Leon Kennedy"

We walked back hand in hand to find everyone waiting. "Everything clear?" Chris asked. 'Yeah" Leon replied. "Alright, we found paint so lets head up to the roof and right help or S.O.S or whatever." Chris said. "Alright, lets go" Arc said getting up. We all started heading to the roof.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: My computer isn't at 100% working but I'm trying to upload as much as possible. I'll try to get another chapter up today!**

**Ch.9 Help**

Reaching the roof wasn't as hard as I thought. As we got outside I heard moans that were so loud my heart started pounding. I walked to the edge of the roof and the corpses were surrounding the mall, if they broke in I'm not sure what would happen. We had dark blue and lime green paint. Across the roof in big letters we wrote HELP. I don't think there are any survivors but, far in the back of my mind I still had hope. As everyone walked away, I sat on the edge of the roof and observed because these corpses have so many questions to them.

While I was deep in thought, I didn't notice Leon sitting next to me. So when he tapped me on the shoulder I nearly had a heart attack. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." "It's ok, I was in my own world." "Yeah, and what were you thinking about?" "A lot" "well come on tell me, I have time." Leon gave me an assuring smile. "well they just stand there unless they hear a noise, and I think they have a good sense of smell because they know we're here. I don't think they know how to think and they can barely walk. I came to the conclusion why the dead resurrected… you think Heaven and Hell ran out of room? I know its silly, but why not."

Leon sat and listened. He seemed to be very interested in what I had to say. "It's not silly, but I would never have thought of that." Then out of no where, we heard Jill shout. "What's wrong." we all crowded around her. "Look at those crows, they are just sitting and staring." I looked where she pointed and there were thousands sitting on what was left of the wired on the phone poles.

They were staring at us. "Don't move, keep quiet" Chris whispered. We slowly moved toward the door but when Chris started to open the metal door it creaked loudly. The birds came at us like lightning bolts. They started pecking at our flesh, we made it inside and locked the door. "Is anyone hurt?" Rebecca asked.

Everyone was fine, we made it back to the lobby of the mall. "looks like we're stuck in here" I said to break the silence. "Yep" Arc agreed. "So now what are we going to do?" asked Jill. "We spend the night here and, I'll think of a way for all of us to get out of here." Arc said and then smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay so I hope you all enjoy I'll try to upload as soon as possible! Reviews are nice! **

**Ch.10 Plans**

We ended up sleeping in this mattress store, so it wasn't so bad. Arc gathered everyone together while eating. "So I have a plan" "Okay… what is it," Chris said. "Well there is an Expedition parked in the parking lot, and the only building that is still up is about an hour and a half away, it's the umbrella factory." Arc looked up and everyone stared at him with awe. "What?" "Did you even sleep last night?" Rebecca asked. " Yeah, a few hours."

While gathering supplies, the boys thought they would secure the car by putting metal on the windows, spikes on the tires, etc. "Boys will be boys" Jill said while rolling her eyes. After waiting around a couple of hours, the boys finally finished. While sitting in the car Chris was driving, Jill sat in the passenger seat and Leon and I were sat in the back, and Rebecca and Arc were in the very back. It was quite a long drive and quite bumpy in some areas, but I ended up resting my head on Leon's shoulder and closed my eyes.

I awoke to someone gently shaking me. "Claire Hun wake up we're here" I wiped the sleepiness from my eyes. The building was black and grey almost rotting. We got to the door that had a red and white symbol on it. "Oh, crap" Leon said. "There's a code to get in." Jill pushed Leon out of the way. "Let a girl get her space" Jill smirked. "2 minutes new record" Chris said smiling. "Damn" I said laughing. We walked in and it hurt my eyes. The inside was all white. "What is this place?" I asked. "A lab pretty much." Arc answered. "Alright lets split up and see if we can find anything." Chris said while distributing a walkie-talkie to each group. "keep your walkie's on at all times, holler if anything. I turned around and walked with Leon.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm pretty sure I'll finish this story this week… I hope you are all enjoying!**

**Ch.11 What?! **

I began to get a little agitated as we got to the fourth locked door. All four doors seemed to need the same exact key. Leon and I just kept walking. We got to the door at the end of the hallway, there was blood everywhere you looked. It was unlocked, "Of course the door with blood is unlocked." I said. "Tell me about it." as we walked in the room we saw that it was a room that was being used for experimenting on humans.

We saw the blood trail leading to the middle of the room and suddenly there was none. "What?!" "I'm so confused" All of a sudden we saw blood dripping and looked up. A creature with its limbs exposed and a really long tongue jumped down. As it tried to scratch me, I dodged out of the way. Leon shot it with his shotgun, and than went over to it to make sure it was dead.

"What was that!?" I said in a panicky voice. "I have no idea, but I'll call it a licker for now." "ha-ha very funny." Just then there was a signal coming from the walkie-talkie… it was Rebecca. "H…LP…..Arc…" then it was cut off. "Rebecca, Rebecca! Damn it" "Chris can you hear me?" "Yea, Claire we have to find Rebecca" "Okay" "Be careful we should prob…" "Chris!?" "Claire lets go" Leon put a hand on my shoulder.

We were running down the hallways looking for our group. I was so nervous, hoping nobody got hurt. Then we heard something banging on the door so, we went over to it. "Help" we heard a male shouting, Leon pushed in the door and, we saw a man wearing a blue tank top and jeans with greased black hair. "We have to get out of here now!" the man shouted. "Wow, wait who are you?" "My name is Billy Cohen, I came here for safety but it was the wrong place." "Why?" "Well…. LOOK OUT!" just then I felt my head throbbing as I fell to the floor. The last thing I heard was Leon calling my name, and very briefly I thought I saw a man with blond hair and wearing black sunglasses standing there.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I have to say this story turned out better than I thought it would! How do you like it so far?**

**Ch.12 Trapped **

I started to regain consciousness and I tried to move myself but I was stuck. I realized I was chained down. I looked around the room and saw Leon. I started calling his name but he didn't hear me. This room was used for experimenting. I looked to my left and saw that Chris and Jill were also strapped down. I called out to them just as I saw Chris regaining consciousness again. "Chris!" he gave a grunt. "Ah, I see your finally awake" said the man with black sunglasses. "Who are you?" "I am Albert Wesker" He came over to me and caressed my face. "Don't touch her!" Chris screamed. I saw Leon starting to move. Wesker started moving toward Jill. He just stood there and stared at her, then turned around and left the room.

Everyone was finally awake. "Is everyone okay?" Chris asked. Everyone nodded. "Where is Rebecca?" Jill asked. "I don't know, Claire and I saw a man before getting knocked out… his name is Billy Cohen" Wesker came back in, Arc was behind him holding a wounded Rebecca. He went to tie her up. "Arc you little…" before I could finish my sentence, Wesker slapped me in the face. "Watch your language" "Don't you touch her," Leon shouted. "What are you going to do about it." Wesker said with a smirk. "Let me go and I'll show you." Wesker took out a knife and slowly ran the blade across Leon's chest, just then Billy came through the large vent in the ceiling and, landed right on top of Wesker and knocked him out. He then turned and went after Arc. Arc was swinging at Billy going back and forth. Then finally Billy got a hold of Wesker's knife and stabbed Arc. Arc went down. Billy started releasing everyone from the chains.

"Leon your hurt." "I'll be fine, don't worry about it." Rebecca was fine but she was really startled about what had happened. We had to get out of there fast but as soon as we opened the door the corpses started flooding into the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well this is the last Chapter… I had fun writing this story to be honest… I hope you all enjoyed it… I'm not sure when I'll be uploading a new story but I'll be thinking of one… Thank-You!**

**Ch.13 Finally **

One by one we were shooting the zombies down. Rebecca was leaning on Chris, and then we heard a big explosion, as Leon jumped in front me, we both looked up I saw… I'm not sure what I saw. "Wesker!?" Leon shouted. I quickly looked around the room for our group but, I saw nothing but debris. "The virus is taking control" Wesker screamed. "Lets go!" I said while grabbing Leon's arm. We were running and shooting.

As I and my partner were running through the darkened alley, and not being sure of where the rest of our group was, or for that matter if they even made it through, caused us to feel extremely frightened because, my gun had only three bullets left. My partner was out of ammo. If I had to use those three bullets, I only had my knife left to defend us. I became panicky when I realized that we were coming to a dead end. We knew that this big ferocious creature was not far behind us.

We were at the dead end but, I made sure to shoot my last bullets into Wesker's head. He yelled in pain and a big orange spot appeared on his chest. Leon went right up to him, and with his last shotgun bullet shot him, Wesker kneeled forward groaning in pain when another orange spot appeared on his back. I dropped my gun and held my knife with confidence, I jumped on Wesker's back and stabbed at the orange spot. He went down. "Is he dead?" I asked. "Yeah, he's dead. Lets go find the others." While walking back to the room, I started to get a very uneasy feeling. All I wanted to do was to make sure that our group had survived.

When back in the room, we started looking through the debris. "Chris!" Leon rushed over and I hugged him tightly. "Hey Claire bear" "Chris" I said with a smile. We started looking for Jill and Rebecca, we found Rebecca and even though she was hurt she was doing ok. Leon was helping her walk. "Where is Jill, I can't find her anywhere. Billy came into the room. "Where is Jill?" "As she ran off, Zombies got in my way and I lost her." "Well lets go then."

After passing the row of Zombies we saw a trail of blood, Zombies don't bleed so it had to be Jill. Just then we heard a scream and ran toward where then sound was coming. It was Jill and Arc. Arc apparently stabbed Jill in the arm. Chris was in such a rage, he ran toward and shot him in the head. He ran to Jill and she assured him that she was ok. He then leaned over her and wrapped her wound. We walked outside and saw helicopters. We started jumping up and down hoping they would see us and land. Luckily they did, They found a place to land and we all hopped on. Jill and Rebecca we on the road to recovering from their wounds and I was just happy it was all over..

"Hey, you ok?" Leon asked. "Yeah, I am" I leaned my head on Leon's shoulder and closed my eyes. The nightmare is finally over…..


End file.
